Cody Hall
|weight= |status= Active in New Japan Pro Wrestling |trained= Scott Hall Larry Zbyszko Diamond Dallas Page |debut= July 14, 2012 |billed=Chuluota, Florida |other= |caption = |birthname = Cody Taylor Hall|birth_date = |birth_place = Chuluota, Florida|resides = Atlanta, Georgia|family = Scott Hall (father)|trainer = Scott Hall Larry Zbyszko DDP}} Cody Taylor Hall (born May 31, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling Noah. He is best known for working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he was a member of the Bullet Club stable. Hall is a second generation wrestler, as he is the son of WWE Hall of Famer Scott Hall.Cody Hall following his dad's footsteps - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review Personal life Hall was born to Scott Hall and Dana Lee Burgio in 1991, and has a sister, Cassidy who was born March 27, 1995. He considers fellow professional wrestlers Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman as uncles due to them being close friends of his father. Hall was a member of the United States Air Force, and served an active duty service commitment with the 460th Security Forces Squadron at Buckley Air Force Base in Colorado. Hall departed to become a professional wrestler.Hall Family - Kobayo Professional wrestling career Training (2010–2012) Hall began to train as a professional wrestler as he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and began training with his father. Independent circuit (2012–present) Hall's first match took place on July 14, 2012 in Belleview Pro Wrestling, defeating Josh Hess.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=82421 The following years, Hall worked in various promotions, usually in tag matches with Kevin Nash or Sean Waltman, both Scott Hall's friends. On November 15, 2014, at Superstars of Wrestling 2, Hall won the Superstars of Wrestling Championship after defeating Tim Zbyszko in a ladder match.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=120386 In 2014 Hall won the Georgia Heavyweight Champion from Southern Fried Championship Wrestling. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2015–2017) In January 2015, Hall began training at the New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo. On January 5 at New Year Dash!!, Hall debuted as Bullet Club's personal "young boy" trainee. Hall made his NJPW in-ring debut on February 2, teaming with his stablemates Doc Gallows, Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega and Yujiro Takahashi in a ten-man tag team main event, where they were defeated by Captain New Japan, Hirooki Goto, Katsuyori Shibata, Ryusuke Taguchi and Hiroshi Tanahashi, who pinned him for the win. As is the case with Young Lions or rookies in Japan, Hall would lose many of his first matches with New Japan often being pinned in multi tag matches, but achieved his first victory on April 29 at Wrestling Hinokuni in a tag team match, where he and Yujiro Takahashi defeated Captain New Japan and Satoshi Kojima. Hall, however, was not involved in the finish of the match. Over the next year, Hall mainly worked tag team matches with his Bullet Club stablemates, while also becoming an enforcer for The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). Hall scored his first win himself on April 2, 2016, when he submitted rookie Hirai Kawato in a singles match. Hall was injured later that month at Invasion Attack 2016 and has been sidelined ever since. In January 2017, Hall's profile was removed from NJPW's roster page, signaling his departure from the promotion. Pro Wrestling Noah (2017–present) On March 13, 2017, the Japanese Pro Wrestling Noah promotion announced that Hall would start working regularly for the promotion on April 11. The following month, Hall teamed with Randy Reign in the 2017 Global Tag League, finishing with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. During the tournament, Hall and Reign defeated eventual tournament winners and reigning GHC Tag Team Champions Maybach Taniguchi and Naomichi Marufuji, making them the number one contenders to Taniguchi and Marufuji. Hall and Reign received their title shot on June 4, but were defeated by Taniguchi and Marufuji. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Razor's Edge'' (Crucifix powerbomb) – adopted from his father *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch *'Nicknames' **"Kliq Kid" Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'359' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Southern Fried Championship Wrestling' **Georgia Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Superstars of Wrestling' **SOW Championship (1 time) Refrences Category:Wrestlers Category:Bullet Club Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster